It Takes Two: Part Three
by wysha.thorne
Summary: Paul and Amanda arrive at Octavius Station when Paul is three months pregnant with Eve. However, upon their arrival, they see that there are new xenomorphs that don't fit the xenomorph stereotype. This also introduces a few characters who will also feature in later fics, and this will also expand on the first and second fics (via flashbacks etc).
1. Chapter 1

I am three months pregnant when Amanda and I arrive at Octavius Station. It is a large station in the Andromeda Galaxy, and it is also the first of its kind.

'Good luck, guys.' Captain Sasabe says to us as he waves us off.  
'Thanks, pal.' I reply happily as I check my weapons.

Captain Tim Sasabe is an old pal of mine, and he and his crew saved myself and Amanda from becoming another Yokohama statistic. He is also one of the best captains, and the moment the airlock closes, he flies off.

'Where's he going now?' Amanda asks as she turns to face me.

'Back to the Milky Way would be my best guess.' I reply with a smile.

At that moment, a female member of staff walks over to us. She is obviously not Human, and her name is Nanek.

'He's not heading there.' Nanek confirms, catching us by surprise.

'And who are you?' I ask, eager to know the answer.  
'I am Nanek, and you came at the right time, as we've been overrun by unknown lifeforms.' Nanek replies with a sigh.

I nod, and Nanek pulls up a diagram. What Amanda and I both see makes us feel faint, as the xenomorph that Nanek is showing us has a longer tail and what appears to be bony hands where the spikes would normally be.

'What the fuck is that?' I ask as I regain my composure.

'This is a lifeform born from a Volrakian host.' Nanek replies worriedly.

Before I can reply, a xenomorph appears. It resembles a Human, and it runs over. I flame it, seemingly killing it, but it regenerates, and it runs off.

'That's new.' Amanda sighs as she looks at me.  
'My thoughts exactly.' I reply as I rub my stomach.

Eve tells me to crouch down, and I do so immediately. I then check the trail that the xenomorph has left, and from what I can tell, it's not acidic, although there are visible marks.

'Where is the comms array?' I ask Nanek out of curiosity as I look up.  
'It is in the sixth tower. However, you will need my guidance, as this station is unlike anything you've ever seen before, and I am the only one who can help you through.' Nanek replies as she pulls out a Marshall badge.

Amanda crouches down next to me, and Nanek hands her a pair of scanners. They are alien technology, and she hands one to me.

'These are in place of your motion trackers.' Nanek announces as she checks the doors. 'They will detect all heat signatures, as some of the lifeforms here can't be detected by the motion trackers you brought with you.'

I nod, and scan the trail. The xenomorph is confirmed to be only a few days old, and instead of being born, it was assimilated, meaning that there is a brand new xenomorph strain here that is native to Andromeda.

And it's just one of about seven new strains that we'll be seeing whilst we're here.

I stand up, and make a mental note of the nearest exit. It is a large oval-shaped door, and it has blue lights around the edges. It is also the entrance to the corridor that we are about to walk down, and the moment Amanda stands up, we start walking.

'The systems here are operated by Zeus, which is our central network.' Nanek announces as she follows us. 'I will have to guide you every step of the way, although from the comms array onwards, you will technically be on your own, as it won't be safe for me to join you beyond that point.'

Amanda nods, and we enter yet another corridor. There are dead bodies all over the place, aswell as a few "Human" xenomorphs mid-assimilation process. Note that they aren't actually Human, as they are actually members of other alien races, but the xenomorph strain that has been found has the ability to make them look Human whilst subsequently transforming them into what is basically a Human with two mouths and the ability to regenerate after being flamed.

We finally enter the comms array about ten minutes later. Our scanners are picking up suspicious activity, and Nanek leads us over to a spherical terminal. It is very obviously alien technology, and she motions for us to place our hands on it.

'Why do we have to do that?' Amanda asks Nanek out of curiosity.

'It's so the network knows that you're here, and that we can send personal broadcasts.' Nanek replies with a smile.

'I will also warn you that I am with child.' I warn with a sigh.

'That has already been noted.' Nanek confirms as we place our hands on the terminal.

The terminal scans our DNA, and within seconds, we are welcomed to Octavius. It feels like pins and needles, and the moment Nanek gives the order, we remove our hands.

'Jesus hell that was unpleasant.' I moan as I hold my hand.

'It's standard for newcomers, although I understand that you will be heading to Mendel Station once you have finished here.' Nanek replies as she looks my way.

'That's the plan.' Amanda replies on my behalf.

Mendel Station is located in intergalactic space. It is already overrun by xenomorphs, and we have to make a pitstop there to gather supplies despite the danger. The xenomorphs there are the descendants of the xenomorphs from Sevastopol, having been imported because Weyland-Yutani wanted to cause as much chaos and destruction as possible.

And we won't be alone when we go there.

Unbeknownst to us, alien survivors are going to be there. We do not know them, nor are they Octavius residents, but they are going to be there, and we will have to rely on their help to get us through.

Oh, and by the way, we are a little on the mentally scarred side.

You see, both Sevastopol and Yokohama forced Amanda and myself to make some rather difficult choices. Some of which you probably picked up on during my previous accounts which like this one, were happening as we went along, although others were not so obvious, as we had to shoot people who were literally running for their lives, and we also saw a lot more shit than I let on.

And Octavius is about to get A LOT worse.

There are joes here, although they are unlike the joes found in the Milky Way, as these ones are of alien origin. As a result, they do not speak any Human languages, so our scanners have to translate everything that they say.

'How do we access standard terminals here?' I ask Nanek out of curiosity.

'It's easy, as all you have to do is put your hands on the scanner, and they will start up.' Nanek replies as she gets out her scanner. 'You know, what I'm doing is actually illegal, and if my superiors found out, I could actually get myself killed.'

I put my right hand on Nanek's shoulder.

'Sometimes the illegal option is the best.' I reply with a sigh. 'Ever wonder how Amanda and I managed to survive on two stations full of xenomorphs? Certainly not by using legal options, as we had to shoot survivors in the head, and in some cases, we even injured ourselves. As a result, we're now here, albeit with a few emotional scars that will get worse before they get better.'

Nanek sighs.

'Our final destination is Remis III, which is where Amanda and I plan on having our baby. It will become our new home, and if you are able to get yourself into a shuttle, you will be able to start over.' I smile as I place my left hand on my stomach.

At that moment, Eve moves. It is one of the only things that provides any sort of comfort, and I know that when she is born, I will do whatever it takes to protect her. I also know her gender for real now, as Captain Sasabe performed a scan on me during the flight over, and he has confirmed that she is indeed a girl.

'I might do that.' Nanek confirms with a sigh. 'However, my life will be short, as I will only live for twenty years, which is average for my kind.'

'Shuttles are being built as we speak that will make it so that we can get there in months, maybe even weeks.' Amanda replies, catching both Nanek and myself by surprise.

I take a deep breath, and Amanda turns to face me.

'I found that out whilst we were on the ship.' Amanda smiles as she squeezes my hand. 'Only six more months to go before we meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

I nod with a smile.

'Our little lucky star.' Amanda adds happily.  
'She is indeed.' I reply with a sad smile.

At that moment, Octavius goes into lockdown. It is nothing to do with the xenomorphs, as little do we know, one of our other old friends has turned up.

Samuels.

However, it is not the same Samuels that was on Sevastopol, as this one is a more recent creation. He has the same personality and looks, but only this time, he is ACTUALLY going to survive.

'Is anybody there?' Samuels asks us, catching us by complete surprise.  
'Is that you, Samuels?' I ask, speechless.  
'A newer model, but yes, it is still me.' Samuels replies happily.

It is then that I realise that the old Samuels is somewhat still with us.

'A scout team located my remains just before Sevastopol went down, and they implanted the memory chip into my new body.' Samuels announces as he looks at the screen. 'I will help Nanek guide you through here, as even though she knows this station, she doesn't know how to protect you from the creatures.'  
'Technically, there's three of us.' I mention with a smile.  
'I did hear, and congratulations.' Samuels smiles as he continues to look at said screen.

It is then that a certain question comes to mind.

'Will you be able to help us get to Remis III?' Amanda asks Samuels out of curiosity.  
'That is part of the plan, as there is a shuttle in orbit around the gas giant, and when I have the opportunity, I'm going to call it in.' Samuels happily confirms. 'However, that might be easier said than done right now, as Zeus has completely locked us out.'

I let out a string of curse words. Seconds later, an alarm starts to sound.

'You need to go straight to engineering, as there is a piece of equipment there that you are going to need.' Nanek announces as she walks away.  
'What is it?' I ask, confused.  
'Something that will help you evade the security scanners.' Nanek replies with a sigh.

The piece of equipment Nanek is talking about is some sort of hijacking tool. It is alien technology, and it is something that we are going to need in order to get past both the scanners and the joes.

Once Nanek has left us, we start exploring a little. Due to the fact that Octavius is a truly alien station, we have to start from scratch again, exploring until we find the correct corridor.

'There's a corridor to your right that will take you to the transit station.' Nanek replies once she is in the Marshall bureau.  
'Thanks for letting us know.' Amanda replies with a smile.

I look around, and upon finding said corridor, I make my way over, with Amanda following close behind. There are multiple tracks around us, so she decides to cover my ass.

'How far do we have to go?' I ask Nanek as I continue walking.  
'Quite a while.' Nanek confirms as she monitors the area. 'Am picking up tracks in your area. Think those creatures might be around.'

At that moment, an avian xenomorph shoots past. I jump due to fright, but for some reason, it doesn't seem to notice.

'You dodged a bullet there.' Nanek announces as I regain my composure.  
'What was that?' I ask, blindsided.  
'A xenomorph born from an avian species.' Nanek replies with a sigh. 'It's also why you need the scanners, as not all xenomorphs walk around.'

That means that we are fucked from all angles, as there are the "Humans", the avian xenomorphs, stingers, grabbers, swimmers (type two), crawlers (type two), and drones (type two). Note that "type two" means that they are unlike the others we have seen, and not by a small fraction, as these ones are nothing like those found on Sevastopol and Yokohama.

Or even Pandora.

But they are still nothing when compared to what else is out there, as we are going to find out when we leave for Mendel, as we don't know it yet, but the xenomorphs that we are going to find there are going to be even worse.

But the worst will happen after Eve has been born.

You see, even though Remis III will become our new home, that doesn't mean that we won't be doing runs to space stations and other planets, and the worst xenomorphs are going to be on Pandoris IV, which will be nine-hundred and eighty thousand light years away from Remis III.

But even they won't be the worst creatures out there.

It turns out that necromorphs also exist, and we're going to be seeing a lot of them. We'll also be doing home runs quite often, and unfortunately, that is going to lead to a fair few deaths, as we've discovered that we've made a fair few enemies, and they want our heads.

Literally.

But that won't be until Amanda is in her 60s. We will have been married for 45 of those years, and for the last 20, we will have a different surname. We will also have grandchildren by then, as Eve will marry Captain James Decker's son, Ryan, and they will have a son called Alan.

And our death won't be permanent.

You see, there are beings out there that have already promised to bring us back. They are called protectors, and they have already copied Amanda's genetics, meaning that she will have a clone at some point in the future. There will also be xenoids in the future, and Samuels and Bishop are going to become an item.

And how do I know all of that?

Amanda and I have both met said protectors, as Captain Sasabe had to make a pitstop along the way to stock up on fuel, and we met them there. One of them is called Aelyndor, and he's going to be Clone Amanda's husband and the father of their children, who will technically be our children aswell due to the fact that Amanda and Clone Amanda will literally be identical twins.

But right now, we have xenomorphs to deal with.

Amanda and I arrive at the transit station about ten minutes later… and all the transit cars are offline. That turns out to be a huge problem, and when I tell Nanek the situation, she curses in her native language.

'Don't worry, guys, as there is an elevator nearby that you can use in order to get to engineering.' Samuels confirms as he remains calm.  
'I don't think telling us to not worry is gonna work, mate, as Sevastopol and Yokohama very nearly did us in, and that was without the added bonus of losing both you and Taylor when we did.' I reply as Amanda takes hold of my right hand. 'However, that's not your fault, as you did what you felt was the right thing to do.'  
'What happened to Taylor?' Samuels inquires, suddenly becoming worried.  
'She talked to Marlow, released him, killed him, died when the Anesidora blew up.' Amanda confirms on my behalf.  
'I was afraid she would do that.' Samuels admits with a sigh.

It's then that I realise that Samuels has known all along. However, he is not at fault, as if anything, it is the company who are to blame for Taylor being on the Torrens for the Sevastopol mission, and Samuels is just doing his job.

However, that's soon to change.

I hear that Weyland-Yutani are being bought (Weyland, Wayland, both are used so it doesn't really matter) by a nursing company. However, thanks to some stupid laws, the Humans of Earth won't know about intergalactic travel again for another few hundred years. The robots that are going to be produced will make Samuels and Bishop look like toys, as the new ones will be able to operate without Human input, create their own programming etc, all the other stuff that Samuels and Bishop are (as of right now) unable to do.

Amanda and I locate the elevator in a seemingly hidden part of the transit station. It is in the shape of an egg, and instead of a shaft, it uses what appears to be teleportation.

'The elevators teleport you to wherever you need to go.' Nanek announces as Amanda and I climb in. 'Just press the side, and it will transport you to the engineering deck.'

I nod, and do exactly that. Seconds later, a wave of blue light embraces the elevator, and we are thrown into other dimensions before finally landing on the engineering deck.

Oh, and we'll be in one of those other dimensions later on.

As one of the elevators is going to malfunction, and we'll be sent to a place called the shadow dimension. There, we'll meet the shadowmorphs, which are an unknown eighth xenomorph strain that uses deceased xenomorphs in order to procreate.


	3. Chapter 3

'We're here now.' Amanda announces as she looks around.

'I'm picking up tracks.' Samuels warns as he looks at the screen.

Before anything else can be said, a drone appears. I flame it, and it immediately runs away, but it returns seconds later with backup. I let out a few curse words, and when they finally decide to back off, Amanda and I continue with the task at hand.

'What exactly are we looking for?' I ask Nanek out of curiosity.

'A small device that is locked away in a cabinet that looks like it is made out of glass.' Nanek replies with a sigh. 'You need to be fast, though, as I don't think those creatures will hide for long.'

'They never do, as it's just a tactic that they use when trying to lure you into a false sense of security.' I reply as I locate said cabinet. 'Found the cabinet. What next?'

'Just walk over to it, open it, and retrieve both devices.' Nanek orders as she flames a crawler.

I nod, and upon walking over, I open the cabinet, and retrieve the devices. However, in doing so, I unintentionally set off an alarm, which alerts our pals.

And shit hits the fan.

We are forced to start running, as the xenomorphs gang up on us. I hand one of the devices to Amanda, and before we can say anything, we are beamed into… a fucking control room.

'I didn't know that they had put an alarm on the cabinet.' Nanek sighs as she walks over.

'Who is they?' I ask, confused.

'The Primogenitors.' Samuels replies as he follows suit. 'They are one of the oldest alien races in this universe, and they consider the xenomorphs to be the chosen ones.'


	4. Chapter 4

I shake my head.

'You know about them?' Nanek asks me, surprised.

'Yep, and they are absolute bastards.' I reply with a sigh. 'Hopefully, the protectors will hand them their asses soon.'

Amanda nods in agreement… right as another drone decides to pay a visit.

'They are also the creators of the xenomorphs and the necromorphs.' Nanek adds as I flame the drone. 'That one was on its first hunt.'

I can sense that, as it has neither hunted nor been flamed before. I am also on guard, as I know that more will be coming, and Eve suggests a few spots where Amanda and I can hide once we leave the control room.

'You will need to be extra-careful after you've left here.' Samuels says as he shoots a look at me.

I notice the look, and look over my shoulder. I let out a few curse words, as I see a literal circus on the other side of the glass.

'Can they get in?' I inquire as I turn back to face Samuels.

'No, but the moment you leave, they will be after you.' Samuels replies with a sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

I nod, and we make our way out. Amanda crouches down, and we make our way down a corridor. All of a sudden, a "Human" spots us, and makes its way over. I flame it, and it immediately runs off.

'You won't have many places to hide out there, so be careful.' Nanek announces through the microphone, catching me by surprise.

'I can see that.' I reply as another "Human" appears, followed by a drone. 'Unfortunately, the same might soon be said for flamethrower fuel, as you underestimated just how tough this would be for us.'

I flame both of them, right before Amanda locates a door to a seemingly safe space. Eve keeps a telepathic eye on the situation, and we manage to find a place to hide in said seemingly safe space.

'What you just entered is a storage unit.' Samuels announces as Amanda and I keep an ear out. 'Are there any more out there?'

'There are 10 tracks on the motion tracker, and one of the avians has just flown past.' Amanda replies with a sigh. 'Do you think they might be able to sense us?'

'That is a possibility, although nobody can tell for sure.' Samuels admits with a sigh.

'Well I can tell, as they react to sound.' I add as I hear footsteps. 'They can also see us, so we have to be extra careful.'

I check my motion tracker, and sure enough, one is extremely close by. I creep over to the door, just enough so that I can take a peek without being seen, and to my sheer horror, it's walking towards us.

AND IT FUCKING SEES ME!

Fortunately, there's a vent in the storage unit, so Amanda and I make good use of it. Unfortunately, so does the xenomorph, although as luck would have it, there are a few pipe bombs nearby, so we place one near the vent exit. We then make our way over to another hiding spot, and when the xenomorph emerges from the vent, it comes into contact with said pipe bomb, and it scrambles back into the vent.

Unfortunately, that alerts the others.

'The area nearby has been completely flooded. You need to go through there in order to get to the student dormitories.' Nanek announces as I stand up.

'How far do we need to swim?' I inquire out of curiosity.

'According to the map, about 20 Human miles.' Nanek admits as a drone comes into view.

'Well that won't be much of a problem.' I sigh as I flame said drone. 'However, like Yokohama, there could be obstacles, so we don't want to be too optimistic.'

Little do we know, that's going to be the case, as the dormitories are about to get flooded, meaning that we have to swim quite a fair bit before reaching a hatch that will take us to an unused observation deck which has a ceiling vent that we can jump into.


	6. Chapter 6

We make our way through the student dormitories without being spotted. However, the water situation is a lot more concerning, and by the time we make it to where we need to be, we are completely submerged.

And then it happens.

The moment I swim into the required area, my motion tracker starts to pick up movement. Amanda swims to my side, and at that moment, we see what appears to be a shadow-like figure swim in front of us.

'We're not alone in here.' I say through the intercom.

'You seem to have crossed into the shadow dimension.' Nanek replies with a frantic sigh.

'How the FUCK did that happen?' I inquire, surprised.

'Just before you entered the area you're now in, an elevator malfunctioned, causing some sort of rift to open. You are still here, but only you can now see what we call the shadowmorphs. Even xenomorphs fear them, as they are incredibly hostile, and they will kill anything that they can get their hands on.'


End file.
